Prim, Proper, and Powerful
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Set in Mockingjay, when Katniss is rooming with Johanna and Katniss' mom is busy in the hospital. Prim lets out her thoughts of the war with Johanna and Gale. One shot.


**Hello! This is my entry for the We Are The Rebels June writing challenge! This is my first one, yay! Prim's POV.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

As I lay in our cramped little room, I stare at the ceiling, demanding answers. But none come forth. Mother is too wrapped up in the world of ill. And Katniss… Katniss will only bring more questions. So the wall is the best chance I have.

Yeah, so I've noticed the wall is an inanimate object. On to real people once more.

Why am I so delusional, you ask? I don't know. I just want this to stop. The fighting, and the wars, and that we can just have a normal life. One day, the blood-splattered pavement of the districts will be wiped clean, and the scars of the games will be stitched up, one day.

But that day has not come. And there's little chance that there will be a day, where we are not miserable, where we are not in the clutches of the capital, or even Coin.

I look up to the stained rooftop of our little room. And thank the heavens that I'm breathing. I thank them that I'm not one of the people of the capital, and even though their fabulous items are persuasive, I would never, ever, trade it for my dignity.

I need to talk to someone, anyone, just to let it all out.

I walk down the hall, and knock on Gale's door. After I wait two minutes, I hear shuffling at the door. "Yes," Gale whispers, looking to see if I woke his family. "I need to talk to you." I whisper back. To this, Gale steps out into the hall and grabs my tiny hand in his big one. I feel the wrinkles of age and the scars of the capital's raid on his hands.

Once we are safely alone in my room, I let it out, it went something like this: "I'm, I'm, I'm tired of this! Tired of the world we are living in!" I scream, Gale makes no effort to calm me, he's had experience with Katniss, "I hate it all! I just want that one day, the people will say 'stop, this is ridiculous!' it's stupid, and wrong, and mean! Why do we have to feel the need to fight all the time! I know, this world is screwed up, there's no doubt about it!" tears start to fill my eyes, blurring my vision, "Can't we just take a break! I'm so annoyed, and I just don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to become one of those Neanderthals that cry for bloodshed. If we fight the capital, we're sinking to their level. I don't want to be one of those people that cry for vengeance. They took my sister; I hate them for it, granted, but just… just…. STOP!"

I put my head in my hands, and sob uncontrollably. Somewhere in the midst of all the drama, I walk into Gale's embrace. "We all know this place that we live in, well… stinks. There's no fighting that. But this is our life now. We-"

"NO!" I scream. "How about a change in lifestyle, I don't want to fight anymore, but I don't want to give up my freedom. I just hate this lifestyle; I don't want to live like this!" Gale is trying to soothe me, but he fails miserably. "Lives can't be changed all at once. Nor can worlds. But outlooks can. Don't let your tears drown you; you have to fight to keep from going under. Being happy, it's probably one of the hardest things… well… ever."

I look up from my puddle of growing tears, "Especially with the capital." He says. It's true, mixing the capital with happiness; it's like mixing avocadoes with chocolate fudge. Yuck.

There's a knock at the door, the person lets herself in, I'm hoping it's not Katniss; she would just put me into farther despair. But it's not Katniss, in fact, it's Johanna Mason, the girl who's rooming with Katniss. "Katniss woke me, said she heard you screaming. She didn't really have the courage" she says with a sly smile, but I stay emotionless "to check if you were okay. So she sent me." I don't' blame Katniss, this seems like something she would do, or, not do.

"She-" Gale starts, "Hates the war." I say with a pout. To this, Johanna sits down on the bed, "Sweetie, let me ask you a question." I nod. "What do you dream of most?"

"No more war." I say.

"Dreams come true, sweetheart, they just take time. Now get into bed. I'll sing you a lullaby.

_Sometimes I lay,_

_Under the moon,  
>And thank God I'm breathing.<em>

_And I pray,_

_Don't take me soon,_

'_Cause I'm here for a reason._

_Sometimes in my tears I drown,_

_But I never let that get me down,_

_So when negativity surrounds,_

_I know someday it'll all turn around._

'_Cause all my life I've been waiting for,_

_I've been prayin' for,_

_For the people to say,_

_That we don't want to fight no more,_

_They'll be no more war,_

_And our children will play._

_One day, one day,_

_Oh, one day, one day…_

_One day we'll all be free, _

_And proud to be,_

_Under the same sun,_

_Singin' songs of freedom like,  
><em>

_Wahyaaa…. Wayaahaaaa…_

The last words I heard were sang by Johanna Mason, soothing my hair, as her beautiful voice faded me into the sweet melody of peace.

**Okay, this took forever to write, and even longer to edit, so I hope you're happy. I forgot to add this in the disclaimer: I do not own the song "One Day" (even though I didn't put down all of it) by Matisyahu. I hope you enjoyed it; it had my three favorite characters!**


End file.
